


Miraculous Origins

by DAsObiQuiet



Series: Miraculous Bunny Hutch [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Butterfly Miraculous, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Miraculous Origins, Origins, Peacock Miraculous, Turtle Miraculous, ancient culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet
Summary: Where did the Miraculous come from? How did they come into being? Why were they made? Who made them? Why is it important? Tikki knows. She remembers everything.





	1. Kaisnahniik

Kaisnahniik rubbed her bright red hands in excitement as she hurried through the warm, wooden halls of her tribe's home as quickly as she could, her mind entirely occupied by the upcoming meeting that she very much wanted to be on time for. She shouldn't be late because she'd purposefully left early, but that didn't mean she should dawdle. No, the most positivity came from being punctual and productive. As the youngest member of her, admittedly small but relatively powerful tribe, she needed to live up to the standards set for her. She would do her duty and be where she needed to be and they would find a way to end this potential disaster.

They  _all_  would.

The fact that every other tribe they knew of had been allowed to send representatives had surprised and pleased her. It hadn't seemed like an idea that the elders would even entertain, but they'd eventually concluded that this was a problem every fae would have to deal with, and so the invitations had been sent. The representatives had been arriving throughout the day, although she'd not met any of them yet.

She wondered briefly what it would be like to meet a fae not born of happiness. The family of lower fae she'd been born to initially had all lived with, encouraged and depended on joy. Once she'd gained her higher reasoning and ability to feel more than just joy, she'd left her home and sought out the nearest tribe of higher fae that fit her personal ideal of Creation and good luck.

She'd come to understand that higher fae rarely embodied or represented the exact same personal ideal, but they often overlapped. So, like-minded higher fae came together to form tribes, usually near human settlements. Sometimes they were worshiped as gods, other times they were feared as demons. She found that a little silly because they were really neither, but her teachers had said that humans needed to label things, especially things they didn't understand, and so the fae usually let them do whatever they felt they had to and helped them as best they could. Humans were, after all, a source of power, entertainment and life, all of which should be protected and encouraged.

Kaisnahniik herself didn't understand more than a couple emotions so far, and so had limited power, but she was okay with that. Some days she wondered what it would be like when she reached Khikhin's age, but for the most part it was nothing more than an idle curiosity. She respected the older fae a great deal, as he was the oldest and founding member of her tribe. She'd heard rumor that he claimed to have begun to understand – to feel and even use –  _dark_ emotions. What an interesting idea. Some fae didn't seem to like that, but she had never felt concern or wariness before, even if they had been explained to her, and so she couldn't help but be curious.

There were other, older light tribes – the Tribe of Knowledge, the Tribe of Hope and the Tribe of Love to name a few – who had even older members than Khikhin. Like Oronn from the Hope tribe (who would head the upcoming meeting). And now she could meet them all!

So focused on her thoughts, Kaisnahniik didn't notice the shadow in front of her until she ran straight into it. For a moment, the world almost ceased to be as a spark unlike anything she'd ever experienced raced through her body and her eyes met glowing yellowish-green ones that turned to her in surprise. Then the world sped up again, and both she and the shadow went tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said hurriedly, trying to climb back to her feet and disentangling herself from whoever she'd run into.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry," came the rough, hissed voice back. Kaisnahniik froze and turned to really study the person she'd collided with, because that was  _not_  a normal response. Then her eyes widened and she let out an excited squeak.

"Oh, wow! You're from another tribe!"

Due to the poor lighting, she couldn't make out any details except for the green eyes in front of her. Said green eyes turned to her with an expression she couldn't quite understand and said, "No, really?"

Kaisnahniik tipped her head to one side, confused. "I don't understand. How could you not know you are not from this tribe?" Unless he was new, but he didn't feel happy... at all.

The green eyes closed and Kaisnahniik heard a groan. Fascinating.

"It's called 'sarcasm'," the shadow replied, opening his eyes and glaring at her. Oh, how strange. She'd never been on the receiving end of a glare before! "And I'm not going to explain it. Just know that, yeah, I'm from another tribe."

Kaisnahniik thought about that for a moment and then decided to brush it off for later. Then she held her hand out in front of her, three fingers held up in the gesture of welcome and greeting.

"I am Kaisnahniik from the Tribe of Joy."

"How original."

Kaisnahniik tipped her head to one side. "Is that more of that 'sarcasm' you used before?"

Another groan, louder this time. "I didn't realize that dealing with all you lights was going to be this annoying."

"Annoying?" Kaisnahniik asked, eyes widening. "You're from a dark tribe! Oh, this is wonderful! I've never met someone from a dark tribe before. What is your name?"

"You know, I'd put up a fight, but I'm really too tired to right now. My name is Yortiig, from the Tribe of Pain."

Kaisnahniik's eyes widened even further and she leaned in closer, trying to study the fascinating being in front of her. She'd heard of the Tribe of Pain. It was one of the worst and no one had expected said tribe to answer the call.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!"

The green eyes just stared blankly at her. "How do you happy ones even survive?"

The bright red girl cocked her head to one side. "I don't understand."

"Exactly."

Somehow that just confused her more, but she merely brushed it off and smiled at him again. "Are you the only one here from your tribe?"

The shadow seemed to flinch and looked away. "Yes. No one else would bother to come. I almost didn't. Kind of wish I hadn't."

"Oh, don't be like that! It's a wonder to have you here! Come, I'll escort you to the meeting room."

"You know, I think that I should really just return to my tribe," the shadow replied, backing away from her. By doing so, he stepped into the light and she saw what he really looked like for the first time. Black fur covered his body and large ears on his head. A tail stuck out behind him rigidly and whiskers adorned his face.

Kaisnahniik squealed and practically tackled him.

"You're a cat! And you're adorable! Oh, wow, those ears are amazing! And—"

"Get off!" the other fae practically hissed, pushing her away.

Kaisnahniik gasped as something new tore through her. Something she'd never felt before. For several seconds she could only stare at the dark fae before her as he sneered at her.

"That's what you get, you stupid, naive, happy—"

"What is this?" the red fae interrupted weakly. The other fae stopped and pulled back a little, looking wary. She pulled her hand away and numbly stared at the sparkling liquid that she saw there. Was that blood? She'd been told that higher fae had blood, but she hadn't really understood. "What is this I feel?"

For several seconds, the black fae just stared at her before he folded his arms and looked away. "That's pain."

Kaisnahniik's head shot up towards him. "Pain?" she asked, voice in awe. "You...shared one of your feelings with me?"

The green eyes didn't seem too happy or welcoming, but Kaisnahniik couldn't really understand why, even now. He'd shared something of his with her...why wasn't he happy about it?

"I guess I did. It's not like I meant to."

"Oh, thank you!" Kaisnahniik said.

The cat-like fae blinked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you liked it?"

"Oh, no! I didn't like it at all. But you shared it with me and I could  _feel_  it. I...wonder why. I've never felt it before." And she hoped she never did again, really, but still, it was a new experience, and those were always good.

"Like I'd know," the black cat muttered.

Then his eyes widened in shock when Kaisnahniik stood, a pink light flowing over her body and healing the scratches on her chest.

"H-how did you do that?" he practically shrieked. It was his turn to rush forward and examine the skin that had been damaged not too long ago.

Kaisnahniik blinked in surprise at his sudden change. "My ideal is creation," she replied. "Healing isn't that different and was one of the first uses I found for my magic. Although, I've never had to heal myself before. Just humans."

"B-but that's not possible," Yortiig whispered, rubbing his hand over the smooth skin and then staring at his hand as if it had betrayed him.

"Why not?"

The cat fae locked eyes with her. "My ideal is destruction. No one has ever been able to heal damage I dealt."

"Oh!" Kaisnahniik replied, her smile returning. "Is that it? Well, there's a first time for everything! Now that you've shared your feeling with me, let me share mine with you."

"What? No, wai—" he cut off as she leaned forward and kissed him. It was something she saw humans do all the time and it almost always drew her to them, so she figured it would be the best way to show him something.

For a moment, nothing happened. And then, she sensed it inside him. Small and faint, but it was there, and growing.

After a moment, she stepped back, grinning at him as he staggered away.

"W-what was that?" he asked, clutching at his chest and looking incredibly overwhelmed.

Kaisnahniik giggled. "That's pleasure. What do you think?"

For several seconds, the black cat didn't answer. Kaisnahniik waited patiently for him to respond.

When he finally did, he sounded almost begrudging.

"Well, I didn't hate it."

xXx

The rest of the tribe seemed torn between amused and wary when Kaisnahniik escorted (dragged) Yortiig to the meeting. She introduced him to Khikhin excitedly, noting the older fae's surprise before escorting the dark tribe member to his seat and then retreating to stand at her place by the wall. After a few moments, conversations they'd interrupted started back up. The meeting hadn't started because there were still a few who had sent word who hadn't arrived yet.

Kaisnahniik just looked at all of the different fae around the room. Some tall, some short, some very human-like, some animals, most somewhere in the middle (like her and Yortiig). Of course, that thought drew her eyes right back to the darkest member of their meeting so far. She wondered why he seemed so uncomfortable as he sat there. People kept shooting strange glances at him, was that why? Or was it his accommodations? Perhaps she could get him something more comfortable to sit on? Although, those chairs were some of her tribe's best furniture. Hmm, how could she make it more comfortable?

Oh!

She called on her power and a small, red-spotted bundle of softness appeared in front of her. She ran up to him and held it out.

He just looked at it, skeptically. "What is that?" he asked.

"You sit on it. It will make you more comfortable."

Yortiig could only stare at her. "What is...comfort?"

Kaisnahniik returned his blank stare for several seconds before she exclaimed. "Right! Well, it's hard to explain, but here, sit on this and it might help."

Now looking between her and the pillow suspiciously, he slowly reached out with one, clawed hand and took it. Then he stood and put it on the seat. Before he could lower himself again, Kaisnahniik grabbed his tail and pulled it behind him.

"YEOW!" Yortiig yelped, startling more or less everyone before he whipped around to glare at her. "What did you do that for?"

Kaisnahniik just cocked her head at him. "Don't sit on your tail. That should make you more comfortable. Doesn't it feel better?"

His narrowed gaze relaxed and he stared at her for several seconds before turning back around. "Oh. Yeah. I guess it does." Why did he sound so...unhappy about that?

A snickering sound drew both of their attention and they turned to see another sitting at the table a little further down. It was female, covered in orange-brown fur and Kaisnahniik couldn't see the color of her eyes because they were closed.

"Wow, Yortiig," the figure said through sharp teeth pulled into a grin. "I never would have thought I would see the day that you would back down."

"Silence, fox," Yortiig returned angrily. "And I didn't back down."

"Ah, how sad," she didn't sound sad, and Kaisnahniik could feel something positive within her, although it wasn't fully light. And was that more sarcasm? "You can't even call me by my real name."

"When you stop being such an annoyance that I strive to forget every waking moment, I might be bothered to remember your name."

"Aw, Yortiig, your words hurt me! Look, I'm dying!"

"I'm not that lucky."

The fox snickered. "Of course not. Part of your ideal, Mr. Destruction, is bad luck."

"Wow," the red fae watching them breathed, her gaze bouncing back and forth between the two in fascination. "It sounds like you know each other so well."

"We do not!" Yortiig growled, standing suddenly. The quiet that followed his outburst only lasted for a few seconds, but people were looking at him again and he still didn't seem to like it.

"Oh, don't listen to him," the fox said, standing from her seat and coming over to them. "My name is Atixel, from the Chaos tribe."

Kaisnahniik gasped in delight. "You're from a dark tribe too! Oh, wow!" She held up her hand in the gesture of welcome again. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

The fox raised her eyebrow in amusement and then returned the gesture. "You're interesting, little bug."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Yortiig muttered.

Both of the girls turned to him.

"Oh? What is this? The founder of the pain tribe finally learning some positive emotions? You who swore them off."

Kaisnahniik's jaw dropped as she turned to him. "You did? Why would you do that?"

Atixel leaned forward, studying Kaisnahniik carefully. "You really are just curious, aren't you."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"And she's still not mad! I officially don't understand light fae!" Yortiig lamented.

The fox snickered again. "He thinks light emotions make fae weak, to answer your question."

"I see. And you're the  _founder_  of the pain tribe?" Kaisnahniik turned to Yortiig excitedly.

"Oh, this is too adorable," Atixel said, that strange grin still in place.

"Shut up, fox." Yortiig grumbled again from where he'd put his head in his arms. "You don't even know what 'adorable' feels like."

"Please, just because I originated from a dark tribe does not mean I don't feel light emotions. I never avoided learning them, unlike some fae. And just so you'll know, 'adorable' isn't something you feel. Well, I guess you can, but I never have."

"Ha!"

Somehow the grin widened and Kaisnahniik could sense amusement pouring off of her in waves. There was something to it that she couldn't quite place though – something she couldn't actually feel yet, apparently.

"It's something you say when you think something looks attractive in an endearing way."

"Exactly!" Kaisnahniik said, a grin splitting her face.

"I swear you're speaking another language," Yortiig grumbled.

"Oh, don't mind him," Atixel said, waving her hand at him and glancing back at the red fae.

"I don't!" Kaisnahniik replied. "I mean, I don't think he  _can_  make me unhappy, I've never felt unhappy before, but I do find him fascinating. You too, I've never met dark tribe members before today."

Atixel's amusement seemed to fade, although the red fae couldn't understand why. "What's wrong?"

"I know you didn't mean to, but you just kind of brought it home that Yortiig and I... we're the only two members from a 'dark' tribe here," Atixel replied. "It's upsetting that so few of us could see how important this is and uncomfortable being here."

"Oh," Kaisnahniik said softly, even though she didn't really get what 'upset' or 'uncomfortable' were, even if those had been explained to her too. It wasn't the same as  _feeling_  it.

"That brings up the question," Yortiig cut in, green eyes fixed on the fox girl. "Why do  _you_  think this is important? I thought you liked chaos. Isn't what's going on now chaotic enough for you?"

"Oh, Yortiig," she said, leaning down and patting his head, smile back in place. He hissed at her, but she went on like nothing had happened. "You don't understand the bigger picture. Humans are too complicated to not encourage chaos! If we don't do something, then what fun would I have?"

The cat fae shook his head. "I should have guessed."

"But that makes me wonder, why did you, of all fae, come?" the orange-furred fae asked, standing up and tapping her chin with one clawed finger thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite curious too! Kaisnahniik chirped up.

Yortiig shot her a dry glare before returning his gaze to his fellow dark fae. "To humans, life is pain. If we rid ourselves of humans, I lose a food source."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better!" Kaisnahniik said excitedly. "You're a  _feeding_  fae?"

The room around them went quiet again, and it took the girl a little time to figure out why. Most fae were like humans in the fact that they used the land around them as food, but some fae could (some even  _had to_ ) actually subsist off of the emotions of others. They were rare and, supposedly, dangerous, but if Yortiig really was one of those fae, he didn't seem so bad.

In her excitement, the red fae forgot to keep quiet and then she heard a few gasps around them.

"Oh, look, there's the fear. Must be some old lights here to produce that kind of emotion," Atixel commented nonchalantly, although she still seemed to be enjoying this somehow.

"Oh, is that not a good thing, to have him here?" Kaisnahniik asked.

Atixel laughed and patted the red fae on her head, right between the antennae. "You must be young indeed, little bug."

The red fae smiled and rubbed the top of her head like she'd seen others do. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," both of the dark fae said.

"Well, this is interesting," a new voice commented. All three looked up to see the ancient butterfly fae, Oronn, had come to join them.

"Sir," Kaisnahniik said softly, bowing. She could feel his amusement.

He was one of the oldest lights in the world, his tribe being one of the first known higher fae tribes. It was said that he could feel almost as many emotions as the humans and could even use most of them to fuel his magic.

"Such a strong light, an equally strong dark and someone far more neutral, all drawn towards each other."

"Says the other neutral in the room," Atixel replied.

Oronn nodded to her, and Kaisnahniik could feel his own amusement grow, although he never took his eyes off of the red fae. "And yet, I can feel that you are not quite as light as you were a short time ago, just as you are not as dark," he turned to the black cat.

"What?" Yortiig asked, standing again. "How can you say such a thing? Of course I'm dark! I'm as dark as they come, and no one should forget it!"

Kaisnahniik cocked her head as she regarded him. "But what about the pleasure?"

Atixel actually choked and even Oronn's eyes widened in surprise. Then both of the fae turned their eyes to the cat.

"What?" he stammered, then he folded his arms. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Oh, you've forgotten already?" Kaisnahniik asked. He didn't respond, instead turning his nose away from her. For a moment, she didn't really know what to do. Did all dark fae forget the positive feelings this fast? Was that why they remained dark?

Then she got a brilliant idea. She'd just remind him.

So she walked over to him, grabbed him and pressed her lips to his before he could say anything.

And there it was. Stronger this time... and everyone in the room felt it.

This time the silence was deafening as she pulled back.

"It's okay to feel this, you know," Kaisnahniik said softly, remembering what one of her teachers had taught her about how some fae don't think it's right to feel more than one emotion or one kind of emotion. That sounded awfully boring to Kaisnahniik. "I don't like your pain, but I'm glad I experienced it. The more I can feel, the more I can understand, and the more I can understand, the more I can heal. I think that it works with destruction too. Isn't it easier to destroy if you know something?"

He just stared at her, eyes wide, and didn't respond.

Actually, Atixel was the first to break the silence by cackling loudly.

"Well, it looks like the little bug has tamed herself a cat."

 


	2. Questions and Rituals

 

"As you know," Oronn said loudly to the room, all eyes on him. He was a commanding figure, what with those beautiful wings spreading from his back and his calm presence. Kaisnahniik hoped to be like him some day. "We have come to meet here because we have all acknowledged something vital; we fae have grown dependent on humans."

Murmers sprouted around the room, but no one denied it.

"I do not come here to debate on the merits of whether this is or isn't beneficial to all fae, but it is a fact. Now we are faced with a choice: to do what we can to save humanity and see where this takes fae, or do we let them die out and face unprecedented change? One we are not guaranteed to survive."

"Oh, don't put it like that," Atixel muttered. "I might just have to go against you all now."

"The problem is," Oronn ignored all of the whispered comments at his words. "We cannot live among the humans for an extended period of time without potentially damaging them, which is part of our current problem. The elders of the tribes, however, have come to a solution." He gestured and several fae came forward, each placing a box down on the table in front of him. There were a total of fifteen.

"These are human objects, specially made and specially enhanced. They will contain a fae's magic and even allow a human to wield it without causing them any damage."

More gasps and murmurs.

"Wait, wield?" Yortiig asked, surprising Kaisnahniik. He'd seemed content to hide under his chair, hissing at whoever approached him ever since Oronn had spoken to them. The red fae had found it immensely cute. But now he stood, tall and firm, and she found she rather liked the change. "First of all, why would anyone want a  _human_  to wield their power? And second, what does this have to do with fixing the problem?"

"A good question, Founder Yortiig," Oronn replied, as calm and patient as ever. "As you know, fae magic kills humans. Sometimes, just being in the general proximity of our magic can destroy them. This limits our ability to use magic to protect our humans from invading tribes. These will act as mediators, allowing humans to protect themselves from invading fae on their own under the guidance of the fae in their stone. Anyone who chooses to do this will become a guide – a Kwami.

"I won't lie. There are risks involved. Any fae who agrees to this will be tied to the human race eternally. As long as humans exist, so will Kwami. However, if humans die..." He let that hang in the air before he continued on.

"Also, any fae who does this will be giving up their ability to do much themselves. All of their power will be transferred to the human wearing their stone."

"Why would anyone do that?" Atixel asked. She didn't sound amused. She didn't feel amused either. Kaisnahniik wondered what the fox girl was feeling before turning her attention back to Oronn.

"Because it is the only way to use magic to save humans," the ancient fae responded. "And if they are used often enough, we hope humans will begin to become less resistant to magic, maybe even develop magic of their own.

"Now, I know this is not something that can be decided right away, so we will adjourn to consider and discuss for the night. We will finish this meeting tomorrow and ask for volunteers. If you have any questions you are more than welcome to ask them now."

Someone off to the side, insect-like with yellow stripes raised their hand. "How exactly does it work."

"We have found that when some humans wear certain materials, it helps their aura adapt to magic, but all of the materials attune themselves to a certain kind of magic quickly. Thus it is useless against invading fae. However, by infusing a fae into these materials, it should create a shield against other magic. Not impenetrable, but better than anything else we have tried so far."

Another fae with a dark, golden color raised their hand. "Has anyone actually done this?"

"No," Oronn answered, "but I plan to be the first to be bound."

More shocked whispers and murmurs.

Kaisnahniik felt something in her chest that she'd not felt before. This was certainly a day of new discoveries... but what was this? She was surprised, but she already knew that. What else was there?

As if reading her thoughts, Yortiig sighed and spoke quietly to her. "Worry. You feel worry."

"Oh," she said. "Why?"

"You care about him," he said. "You worry because you don't want him hurt, I guess."

"You guess?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm from a dark tribe. We worry for... different reasons."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Oh. Okay."

Another fae, this one silvery white with feathers spoke. "What do we get in return for exchanging our powers? What would we, personally, gain from this?"

Oronn nodded. "Well, firstly, being tied to humans, you would eventually learn to feel like one. You would learn a range of emotions and eventually, in theory, learn to turn any emotion into magical energy."

Kaisnahniik's excitement almost bubbled over, and she wasn't the only one.

"Also, we all know fae can be killed. Anyone tying themselves to a stone will be far more resistant – nigh immune – to death. As long as the stone, magically reinforced, is intact, then the fae attached to it will live."

The question an answer session went on until no one had any more questions and everyone was dismissed. Somehow, the room seemed heavy, although Kaisnahniik didn't know exactly why. Still, while she may not have a problem with it, Yortiig and Atixel might. So she stood and pulled them with her.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms!" She said, ignoring Yortiig's protests.

xXx

"I don't know why I bothered to come," Atixel said as she paced the room.

"Is she alright?" Kaisnahniik asked Yortiig.

"Yes," he responded. "Actually, this is good for us. If she's concentrating on all of this, she won't go looking for mischief."

"Oh. What kind of mischief?"

Yortiig shook his head. "I'm not about to give her ideas."

"I really should have known better. Saving humans by giving up all power and control? Why would anyone  _do_ that?"

"Um..." Kaisnahniik spoke up softly, "you like chaos, right?"

Atixel stopped and looked at her with that same dry expression Yortiig kept shooting her. "I come from a Tribe of Chaos."

"Well, isn't chaos just change?"

The orange-furred fae's expression somehow got even drier. What strange expressions. She was glad Yortiig had explained things to her, even if she still didn't understand.

"It isn't quite that," Atixel replied. Then she looked thoughtful. "Although change can cause a lot of chaos."

"Well, this will be a huge change that people will need to get used to. Discovering, learning, figuring things out. It's exciting, don't you think?"

For several seconds the fox didn't answer. When she finally did, she walked over to Kaisnahniik and patted her on the head.

"Nice try, little bug."

The red fae giggled. "I think I'm going to volunteer."

Both of the other fae stared at her. " _What?!_ " they both asked at the same time. Kaisnahniik found it incredibly cute.

"Well, I like the idea of helping humans. And learning to feel like one... and using that for magic. I don't mind giving up control of my powers for something like that. Can you imagine the new experiences that await fae who will be in such close contact with humans?"

She giggled.

"New experiences... with humans..." Atixel said thoughtfully. "So much potential..."

"Don't tell me you're giving into this," Yortiig said, incredulous.

The fox shrugged. "I'm considering every option is all."

"You should consider it too!" Kaisnahniik encouraged. "I mean, then I'd get to know you more!" She turned to Atixel. "And you too!"

Before either of them could respond, the little bug yawned, stretched and rose.

"Well, I know not all fae sleep, so you guys can keep talking, but I need to sleep, so goodnight. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

With that she left the two dark fae in the room staring after her.

"I still don't get her," Yortiig said.

"Oh, please, you're all over her."

The cat balked. "I would never kill her!"

Atixel grinned and squatted before him. "That's what I mean."

Yortiig glared. "I don't get you either."

The fox's grin just widened. "I know."

xXx

"Has anyone thought of any other questions?" Oronn asked as he stood in front of the room, his wings flaring out behind him.

No one said anything, although Kaisnahniik heard people shifting nervously (well, that's what Yortiig had said it was the previous evening). She wondered what it was like to be nervous. Well, eventually she'd find out.

"Very well. Are there volunteers who will join me in trying to save the humans?"

"Me!" Kaisnahniik said immediately, jumping up.

Everyone turned to look incredulously at her and she grinned back at them.

Oronn chuckled. "Very well. Come forward to one of the seats in front of a stone."

She rushed forward, wishing that Yortiig could be there too, but she hadn't seen him or Atixel all morning. Too bad. She didn't think she was sad, she'd never felt sadness before, but she had wanted them to be there at least.

Her eyes wondered over the crowd of fae before she turned her focus to the different stones in front of the 15 empty seats next to Oronn. Then her eyes fell on one of the few with two. They seemed to be something that would pierce the skin or the clothing that humans all seemed to wear. And it was a pair.

Excitedly, she chose that seat and waited as patiently as she could.

"I volunteer," said two other voices. One was the bright yellow fae from yesterday, the other was a blue one who had asked many questions.

Oronn smiled at both of them and nodded for them to come forward.

"I will," said another, deeper voice. This fae was green and looked far more stoic than all the others. Kaisnahniik wondered which ideal he represented.

"Thank you. Are there any others?"

"I will."

"Me as well."

One by one each seat was filled, although the two on either side of Kaisnahniik remained empty. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she'd made friends with the two dark tribe members? Nah, it couldn't be for a reason that silly.

"We have two more," Oronn commented. More shifting followed, but no voices. Oronn's wings drooped a little. Kaisnahniik wondered why. 13 would work, right?

Then he straightened, focusing. "Very well, then we will begin the ritu—"

"I volunteer."

Kaisnahniik's eyes widened and she felt something warm bubble in her chest at the sight of a black-furred fae stepping through the crowd. Oronn wasn't the only one surprised, but Kaisnahniik couldn't help it. She rose to her feet and tackled the owner of the voice before he even got to a chair. She felt that pulse of pleasure from him, for some reason.

"You came!" she said happily from her place on top of his chest.

He just blinked up at her, then looked away. "Y-yeah."

Funny, she felt that same warm, bubbling feeling from him too. She wondered what it was. Well, she liked it. But she'd look at it and what it all meant later.

"Come on! Let's find you a place to sit."

"I can do it on my own," he objected, but he didn't pull away.

"Which one do you like? Those are mine. What about you?"

"They're... awfully small."

"Well, humans have to be able to wear them," Oronn replied.

Sighing, he looked around, then shrugged. "I guess this one will work."It was the one on the right next to Kaisnahniik's. Small and round, probably would be worn on a chain or someone's finger.

"I like it," she said with a grin. She sensed that warm feeling from him again. He coughed and looked away.

"Oh, this is too cute," one last voice cut in and Atixel strode up to the table. "You know, I think I'll volunteer, just to watch and see how this whole thing plays out between you two."

Yortiig's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

Atixel's grin widened and sat in the seat on the other side of Kaisnahniik all of the while keeping a smirk on her lips and her eyes on him, as if daring him to say anything.

"Well, it seems we have all of our volunteers," Oronn said. "I will ask once more for any others. Is there anyone who wishes to make a claim?"

Again, silence answered him.

"Very well. We will commence with the ritual. To begin, we will go around the group and each state what ideal we represent. I, for instance, represent transformation." He turned to the yellow fae beside him.

"Endurance." She turned to Atixel.

"Deception."

She turned to Kaisnahniik. "Creation!"

She turned to Yortiig. "Why am I doing this again?" he asked. Kaisnahniik (and everyone else) just stared at him. "Fine," he finally said. "Destruction." He looked to the silver fae at that side who looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"Power." They turned to the dull gray fae beside them who looked like they would fade at any moment.

"Hope."

The brown one with green accents. "Growth"

The turquoise one across the table. "Fluidity."

The blue clad one next to them. "Truth," she said, glaring at Atixel, who suddenly seemed even more interested.

The one next to her in even darker blue. "Grace."

The light brown one next to them. "Thought."

The purple wolf next to them. "Bonds."

The red one next to them. "Cunning."

"Protection," the final fae spoke.

"Very well. We will begin with a chant and your soul will be bound to the object in front of you, beginning with myself. If something goes wrong with me, then they will abort the binding.

"Now, this may very well change us. We can't really predict how, but this is your last chance to back out if all goes as planned." He said that while staring at Yortiig. The black fae glanced uneasily to his side and got a reassuring smile from Kaisnahniik. Once again, no one spoke.

Finally, and with obvious relief and satisfaction, Oronn went on. "One final thing. You will be given a new name after this, for we are officially adopting you into our tribe. You do not have to choose to accept it, but it holds a place of honor with us. Even I, myself, will gain a new name. That is the name by which we will bind you. Again, you never have to speak of it after this, but I want you to know the honor you have for your courage and any sacrifice."

A few more glances between the fae, but silence remained.

He turned to the bee-like fae. "Your name will be Pollen after the thought of a whole scattering to complete a task." The newly named Pollen accepted with a graceful nod.

He focused his gaze on Atixel. "Your name will be Trixx after the thought of watching carefully, for observation is the key to all." The fox fae seemed to think on that before nodding.

Oronn's gaze moved on to the red fae. "Your name shall be Tikki, after the thought of spreading your light and joy to others." Kaisnahniik couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her.

"Your name shall be Plagg, after the thought of the cycle, for creation cannot truly exist without destruction." Yortiig seemed taken back by that and he glanced over at the red fae by his side again.

"Wait," he said, leaning forward, "are you saying there is a cycle connection thing between me and her?"

"Between your ideals," Oronn replied. "I believe this is providence because we have the embodiment of four opposing ideals. Humans work from opposition. They know happiness because they know pain. They can live and create only because some things must be destroyed. One can only know how to lie when they understand the concept of truth. I know it is strange to contemplate, but it is how they can feel so much."

He turned to the blue fae across the table. "Which brings me to you. You shall be known as Duusu, after the thought of steadfastness. Your truth will be able to pierce through all lies." The bird-like fae seemed very pleased with that.

Then Oronn turned back to the silver one beside Plagg and continued with the names, going around the table until he got to the green one sitting beside him.

"And you shall be known as Wayzz, after the thought of shielding those who need refuge. May your shield never fail.

"And finally, I shall be taking on the name Nooroo, after the thought of change, for change is inevitable. Now, hold your hand over the stone in front of you and focus all of your power into them."

The 15 fae did as they had been instructed.

xXx

Yort – no, Plagg (he hadn't much cared for his name or his past anyway and had no problem taking on a new name) – couldn't help but tense as several fae stepped forward, forming a sort of circle around this end of the table and each chanting low and steady. He tried to ignore them and do as he'd been told, but his mind kept returning to the fact that he was surrounded by unknown fae and he was  _trusting_  them. He asked himself for the millionth time why he was doing this. Maybe he shouldn't take on the new name and just leave. That did sound like a good idea right now.

He tensed, about ready to stand and bolt, but before he could, he felt a hand in his and glanced down to see a red-skinned appendage wrapped around his own black one. Then he looked over at the fae beside him as she held her hand over the stones in front of her. He saw her short, red, human-like hair and the spots around the edges of her face. The antenna on the top of her head and her blue eyes closed in concentration.

Somehow, just seeing her sitting there, confident as ever, managed to calm him. He didn't know why, he'd only met this girl a day before, but he liked the calm. It wasn't something he felt often (and usually wouldn't admit to feeling at all). It was yet another feeling that he was coming to not hate.

So, after a few moments, he took a deep breath and focused on the stone before him as the chanting continued.

Then there was a bright flash of light, and then nothing.

xXx

Yor – Plagg felt strange when he woke. Firstly, Fae didn't always sleep, and he hadn't done so himself for decades. In the Tribe of Pain, it just wasn't safe enough. Which meant this had to be the aftermath of an attack...

No, he'd called himself Plagg. That was new...

Oh, right! The meeting, saving humans and all of that, and then the red, bug-like girl who had somehow made him feel  _two_  new emotions within 24 hours. And they were  _positive._  Which had made no sense, but while she'd seemed naive, she hadn't seemed weak and he'd just had to find out more about her which had led to the meeting and his volunteering...

So they'd gone through the strange ritual?

He cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it. His eyes were supposed to adjust automatically, so what the heck?!

"Careful," a deep but non-threatening voice said from above him. He forced himself to open his eyes again and this time they actually managed to work how they were supposed to. It took a minute for him to focus, but when he did, his eyes caught on a crimson fae with wings. He'd seen that one before, standing behind the Oronn, no Nooroo guy.

Except something was off.

Plagg's eyes widened and he immediately pushed himself up, looking around.

"Who are you? And why is everything so big?" he asked, panicking a bit.

The crimson fae sighed. "I am Khikhin. Leader of the Tribe of Joy. Your magic is now going into the stone. The spells we used encouraged your body to take on a form that uses the least amount of said magic."

"I'm  _SMALL_!" Plagg shouted.

"Isn't it great?!" A new, squeaky voice asked. He glanced over his shoulder and closed his mouth with a clop. He hadn't understood 'adorable' until that point in time, but the being before him was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"K-Kaisnahniik?" he asked.

She blinked her large, blue eyes up at him and giggled. "I've never heard you say my name before. But I'm Tikki now."

"Tikki," he repeated, rolling the name around in his mouth.

"And look at this!" she said, then leapt into the air.

Plagg's jaw dropped. "You can fly?"

The large, red fae smiled. "Since we knew that the binding might compact your forms, we inserted a flying spell into it so you can move around more easily. I hope that helps to make up for the size."

"It doesn't," Plagg stated... lied, really. Because it kind of did, well to a small extent, but no one needed to know that. Although he still felt weak and vulnerable like this.

And blind. Becuase he could no longer feel... anything.

"Why can't I sense emotion?" he asked.

"You will be able to sense the emotion of your holder."

He blinked. "Holder?"

"The human who has your ring."

He glanced over to see a black ring with a bright green paw print on it. It was large enough to put both of his hands through the middle with his size right now.

The more he learned about this, the more he thought it was a bad idea that he'd really rushed into.

"Is there any way to undo the binding?" he asked slowly.

The large fae looked a little sad. "No."

"Yeah, my luck," he muttered.

"Oh, this isn't so bad," Tikki grinned as she rushed up to him, right in his face. She had one large, black dot in the middle of her forehead, and somehow it just made her more adorable.

Well, at least Atixel (what was her new name again?) couldn't get on his case for that anymore if she couldn't tell when he felt things like this. He could get used to that at least.

"Why am I hungry?"

And how could he feed if he couldn't actually feel the emotions... oh, wait, he wasn't a feeder anymore. Was he? This was going to take some getting used to.

"We have a variety of human foods laid out for you. Pick whichever you like best." Plagg turned and saw dish upon dish of... things.

"Humans eat that?" he asked, kind of sickened to realize that a small, orange creature (he guessed Atixel) and others of various colors floated among the different lumps and picking at what they found before putting them  _in their mouths_.

"Oh, come on, Plagg!" Tikki said, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the air towards the dishes.

"I'm not eating that," he said stubbornly.

"You have to," she said as she paused, turning those enormous blue eyes on him again, this time in worry. "Or you'll get sick!"

"I'll risk it," he shot back.

She just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Nope, he still didn't understand light fae.

"Stop being silly. Just use your nose. I smell something really good over here."

She joined the yellow fae (who somehow did not look nearly as adorable) around a container with a golden, syrup-like substance inside.

Plagg huffed and folded his arms.

She just raised one eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes and made a show of sniffing... and wait, something did smell good...

Frowning, he followed the smell to a strange lump of... something.

"What's this?" he asked. Khikhin, who had either been assigned to them or had volunteered to look after them, followed Plagg's gesture with his eyes.

"I believe this is called goat's cheese."

"Cheese?"

The fae coughed. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

He blinked at them for a moment before shrugging and, hesitantly, reaching out to scoop some of the substance into his mouth.

The sensations nearly blew him away. This...this was...

He glanced over at Tikki, who was talking with the yellow fae (Kwami?) excitedly.

Maybe... maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I figured they all had to come from the same place to have the double letter names like that. It's just too coincidental.
> 
> Concept art I drew at the beginning. :) Let me know what you think!


	3. Firsts: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fav chapter here. Hope you all enjoy.

The first time her holder dies, it's unexpected and fast, in the middle of a fight. One minute she's there, and the next... At that moment, Tikki realizes that she didn't understand pain until right then. The loss and hurt is indescribable, like a hole in her chest that keeps sucking and sucking and sucking and gives nothing back. That's the best she can do to try and classify what she feels, and yet, that doesn't really describe it. It doesn't even scratch the surface.

She refuses to go back into her stone. She doesn't want to be alone, even if she doesn't want to see anyone either.

Plagg finds her when he can. She can feel him, but she doesn't care. Instead, she concentrates on using what little access she has to her miraculous cure again and again and again. She tries to heal it, but nothing happens. Somehow, she knows that hole will never fill.

"Tikki," Plagg says, approaching her carefully.

"Oh, Plagg," she says through her sobs. "Is this what you were born of?"

He pauses and looks like he's about to shrink away, so she latches onto him, unable to keep back her tears.

"I'm so, so sorry for you. This... this is too much..."

"Yeah," he says softly. "It really is."

"I keep trying to cure, but it won't work. Why won't it work? My cure has always worked before!"

That's when Plagg relaxes into her, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. "This isn't the kind of pain you can just heal. Your wielder will never come back. She was human and humans die. Dying means parting, and partings mean pain. This is the kind of pain you just... have to deal with."

"I... I don't know if I can."

"Shh, you will," he says. "Because you still have me. You'll always have me."

She squeezes him tighter.

"You know," he says softly, echoing the words she told him once, "it's okay to feel this."

"B-but it hurts."

"It's okay to hurt sometimes. It makes the days of happiness brighter. Take it from someone who knows pain, death and destruction."

She managed to calm her sobs ever so slightly. "It's really okay? Promise?" she asked.

He chuckled sadly. "Promise."

It didn't make the pain go away, but it did help a little. And that, she supposed, was pretty miraculous.

xXx

The second time she loses her holder it isn't to an accident. It's to a betrayal. A dear friend, who her wielder thought he could trust, stabbed him in the back. Literally. Then he ran away in fear, leaving Tikki to watch her holder's life slowly drain out. Due to the residue, Plagg can tell she used what little ability she had to try and heal him, but it wasn't enough and her weilder obviously didn't have the energy to try and transform.

When Plagg finds her that time, she's just sitting in the mud, staring at the man that had been her friend for so many years.

"It doesn't get any easier, does it?" she says in a dull, muted tone that does not fit her at all. It sounds more like something a dark fae would say and that scares Plagg more than he'd care to admit.

But he also can't lie to her.

"No," he says softly. "It doesn't get easier. You just get stronger."

Slowly, as if with great effort, she turns her blue eyes to stare dully at him. "I don't feel stronger."

He sighed. "Well, that makes sense if you think about it. You've lost twice as much now. Of course you're not going to feel any stronger than last time."

That did seem to make her think, so he decided to push it.

"Besides, it's always the first few times that hurt the worst."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "You don't know that."

"No, but I've run across a lot of humans who have lost people."

"Isn't it... different with... every person?" she asked, trying very hard to not fall apart.

"Yes. But we got through the last one. We'll get through this one. Together."

She broke down then. It hurt so badly to see her cry, but it also felt as if she were healing somehow, and so he would deal.

For her.

xXx

The third time is the first time Plagg's holder dies first. It won't be the last. It is also, arguably, the hardest for Tikki.

She comforts him after his holder's body has been taken, the way he comforted her. His holders tended to be the dregs of society, not treated well by their peers, difficult to control and Plagg can still only use negative emotion to power his stone, but he cares for his holders nonetheless.

Then he's sealed away and Tikki is left to live more years with her wielder... and then watch her wielder die of an illness even she can't cure. She has to go through it without Plagg, and she wonders how her counterpart was able to cope alone the first two times.

It isn't the first time her admiration for her partner skyrockets, but it is one of the most memorable.

xXx

Humans are fickle creatures, Tikki comes to find out. They are so complicated and naturally feel so many things that it's difficult to predict what they'll do and why. At least for her. And apparently for other fae too, because no one saw it coming.

Looking back, Tikki can't say she's too surprised (although at the time, she remembered feeling so utterly confused), but a corrupted human accidentally gets a hold of Trixx and her stone. Trixx who, among them, is the embodiment of chaos and illusion. Tikki's holder tells her that they've been lucky it hasn't happened before. It's the first time they have to fight one of their own, and Tikki understands hate for the first time because she  _hates_ it.

That... isn't one of her favorite memories.

Fae coming after humans? Completely predictable. Humans fearing the holders? Surprising but not too out of the ordinary from what they've been able to observe. Humans actively using magic to come after humans... just... why? There's no _reason_  to. Humans don't feed off of other humans like fae do, and humans don't instinctively manipulate other humans to increase their magic. So,  _why_?

Well, for whatever reason, it happens. The human decides to use the miraculous to try to hurt and control other humans. All of the remaining Kwami and their holders get together and have a meeting about it because this is just unprecedented. At least to those who used to be Fae.

Plagg just looks at the rest of them and shakes his head. "This is why I wanted more control over what we could and couldn't agree to," he muttered, but Tikki can tell he's surprised too. That he doesn't understand, just like the rest of them.

After a while, Tikki retreats for some time to think, heading to the roof of their humans' little hut. She's not sure to be upset or grateful when Plagg approaches her a little while later and then sits down next to her.

"How can you stand it?" she asked softly.

"Stand what?" He says it warily.

"This... this negativity. I don't like feeling this hate." Somehow even the stars and the moon seem too bright, so she buries her head in her arms.

Plagg sighs and comes to sit by her. "Y' know, sometimes I really have to wonder which one of us really has it best. With my background, well, it can only get better. I see humans and what they do for each other and how they care for each other and it blows my mind. It's pretty amazing to see the good in others when all I could see initially was the bad. I still really don't understand it all. And when I see the bad, well, I'm used to it. I can deal with it. But you come from a place of such happiness and positivity that, well, sometimes I feel that you could only be brought down.. and I hate that."

"Oh, Plagg," she says softly, "don't!"

"Don't what?" he asks, confused.

"Don't hate because of me! I couldn't stand it!"

He blinked at her for several seconds and then sighed. "Well, I was a fae of pain and calamity. I don't know if there's really a way around it."

He sees her droop and pull her knees to her chest a little tighter and feels, for the first time, that he is willing to give up his own comfort to help her feel better. It's a strange feeling, but not wholly unwelcome.

"But... I can try," he says softly, not looking at her.

She turns her head to him, eyes wide in surprise. "What?" she asks.

"I'll try not to hate that you're not happy... if will make you hurt less."

The way her face brightens up and how she practically tackles him in a hug, clinging to him for the rest of the night, makes it all worth it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how the romance sneaked in. I'm still asking myself that. I like all sorts of dynamics between Plagg and Tikki so...yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted their cultures to seem a bit medieval - a little crude, a little cultured, a little unique and a little inexperienced and like they're all still carving their way in the world. If that makes sense. Hope I pulled it off.
> 
> By the way, 'Kaisnahniik' (pronounced kyes * nah * neek) is supposed to mean 'born of joy' or something to that affect. Yortiig means misery or 'they who are miserable'. Atixel means mischievous. Oronn means wise. This is all completely made up. FYI. :)


End file.
